vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
King Boo
|-|Mario Series= |-|Luigi's Mansion Series= Summary King Boo is the leader of the Boos and the main antagonist of the Luigi's Mansion series and is the arch-enemy of Luigi. He is also an ally of Bowser, who has aided him in his various schemes. He is more than capable of devising and enacting villainous plans by himself, including his capture and imprisonment of Mario. Although not the biggest Boo, King Boo has abilities that far surpass that of the average ghost and he wields a number of impressive magical abilities, including the ability to materialize objects. King Boo's magical power is directly proportional to the number of Boos in his vicinity. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C. Low 2-C when creating Paranormal Portals Name: King Boo Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ghost/Boo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Vehicular Mastery, Matter Manipulation/Creation/Destruction (Created an entire mansion out of nowhere), Can attack people through mirrors, Flight, Teleportation, Intangibility, Reality Warping, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Invisibility, Realm Manipulation/Creation/Destruction, Spatial Manipulation, Telekinesis, Can spawn and grow stronger when with other Boos, Can seal people into paintings, Illusion Creation, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, Air and Water varieties), Can fire ectoplasmic lasers from his crown, Can create spirit balls, Can create paranormal portals, Can create paranormal replicas of other characters like Bowser (This version is also able to create and throw spiked bombs), Regeneration (Low-High; Able to regenerate from his crown), Immortality (Type 7), Duplication, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Inhaling, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, etc. Attack Potency: Large Star level (Fought and managed to capture both Mario Bros. several times. Capable of creating and manipulating realms that contain several stars in the background). Universe level+ when creating Paranormal Portals (Paranormality from the portal will cause the universe of the Mario Bros to collapse if Luigi doesn't close it) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with the Mario Bros) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level (Immortality and regeneration makes him hard to kill) Stamina: Limitless due to being a ghost Range: Extended melee range. Stellar with matter manipulation, Universal+ when creating Paranormal Portals. Standard Equipment: His crown Intelligence: Above Average as he leads and commands an army of Boos and other ghosts. He also planned traps and schemes. Weaknesses: Bright light (This weakness varies as he has been shown to be capable of standing outside under the sun in several games such as Mario Kart: Double Dash) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Ghosts Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Fire Users Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Kings Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Royal Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Monsters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Creation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:BFR Users Category:Air Users Category:Element Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2